


yesterday

by theseblueskies



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i blame mae, i guess this counts as poetry?, i think i've been in pool water too much this summer to think straight, no capitalization oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseblueskies/pseuds/theseblueskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in the early hours of the morning. everything was blurred and i couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/gifts).



> thank you times a zillion to the beautiful [mae](http://swiftyspice.tumblr.com) for convincing me to post this. you'll always be my favorite cheerleader.
> 
> dedicated to the wonderful [dominique](http://starseas.tumblr.com) because she's dominique and i love her.

 

i stare at you like i always do on wednesdays

notes of a saxophone whisper good morning

murmuring voices paint white noise under the floor

i could travel a thousand miles on your eyelashes, dear

map out the galaxies by the freckles on your nose

the sky is a flower fizz dream, your lips are a peony bouquet

a world outside made of soft basket leaves and hope

sunlight squares dance across the insides of your arms

as i stare at you like i always do on wednesdays

and drown, hopelessly lost in the strands of your hair

there are seven purple boxes crossed on the calendar

one hundred and sixty eight hours

you've forgotten to mark off yesterday

but that's okay, since

i think i've forgotten yesterday too

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://hazaesthetic.tumblr.com) as well.
> 
> have a lovely day ♡


End file.
